


爱的罗曼死 第二章

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	爱的罗曼死 第二章

罗弋仿佛是被那味道大力推了一把，跌坐回了落地灯旁的椅子。明明想离开这屋子，却又舍不得离开吴岩的身边，不争气的眼睛还只能看到吴岩模糊的脸。

罗弋用手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交握抵住下巴，看不清吴岩的样貌，沉浸在经年的回忆里开始自我怀疑。

前几年，吴岩刚接手公司，糟糕的经济状况导致吴岩的身体也很差，所以一日三餐罗弋都亲力亲为，还常常给他煲汤送去公司。吴岩在书房里加班到深夜的时候，罗弋会在旁边帮他一起核对账目，或者端上咖啡提神牛奶暖身，无论多晚，罗弋总是陪在吴岩身边。

公司发不出工资，听闻风声的朋友打电话来向罗弋询问吴岩情况的时候，罗弋二话不说把自己多年的科研奖金和工资直接转到吴岩的账户，帮他渡过难关。那个中午吴岩冒着大雨来学校，抱着他说这辈子非他不可，说这些难关一定会过去的，说会去国外为他举办一个隆重的婚礼。那时候罗弋的心里只希望公司状况好起来，祈求上天不要让吴岩这么辛苦。

之后公司的状况真的有如罗弋所祷告的那样开始有了好转，慢慢回本，甚至开始赚钱。后来吴岩请了帮佣，请了厨师，说想让罗弋过得好一点，说想让他不那么辛苦。日子逐渐变好，罗弋的心也被对未来的憧憬填的满满当当。

只是后来……婚礼再也没有后续，吴岩的态度也逐渐由“你别做这些，我舍不得”变成了“你别老弄那些东西来公司，不合适”,才让罗弋终于却步。

罗弋觉得自己作为年上的恋人，他的包容，他的坚强和他的管束，似乎都成了吴岩的桎梏。对现在的吴岩来说自己所拥有的独立自主，只能共患难，但生活总是平凡的日子占据了大多数。罗弋感到自己的心脏像是被一只利爪用力刺中，再死死扣住向下划一样。他和吴岩曾经相濡以沫，现在却要在自己内心说服自己，彼此多不适合。

被一件件往事沉重地压住，罗弋感觉有些喘不过气来，吴岩向前进了，他还在原地踏步，这样琐碎的关心太过平庸了。

在一声极度克制的深呼吸后，罗弋退出了房间。整整一夜，罗弋想的很透彻，他三十岁了，已经足够年纪明白事理了。

一月早上六点的天还是漆黑的，罗弋还穿着那身白色的高领毛衣，进了厨房，照着以前的样子开始做起了饭。他一直放心不下吴岩的身体，尤其是早餐，从来不假他人之手。

七点半，吴岩下楼来到餐厅，看见熟悉的背影，也不说话，拿着手机坐在了桌前。罗弋转过身，把餐盘轻轻的放在吴岩的面前。吴岩头也不抬的拿起杯子喝着橙汁。

“昨晚你电脑桌上的礼盒挺好看的，里面是什么啊？”罗弋问这句话的时候，甚至感觉自己的语调颤抖到差点走音，心脏像是被锤子敲了一下，说不出的沉闷。罗弋面带微笑，一直看着吴岩，不愿错过他哪怕一瞬间的表情。

“没什么，送客户的手镯。”吴岩吃着东西，依旧没有抬头，却突然盯着手机笑了起来。

“客户反馈好吗？”罗弋双手紧扣，用吴岩看不见的，缩在手掌里的拇指死命的掐着自己，用疼痛感来稳定自己的语调。

“挺好的吧……你怎么想起问这个了？”吴岩终于抬头看着罗弋。嘴角的笑意未消，眼睛明明还是和以前一样，可罗弋就觉得今天的吴岩眼眸深邃，不可见底，这个笑容仿佛是穿透了自己在看着别人。

“没什么，就问问，关心一下你的工作。”罗弋用右手握住喉咙，扭了扭脖子，故意装出嗓子不舒服的样子，好掩盖那虚弱的气息。

“你怎么戴眼镜了？”吴岩又看着手机开始吃东西。

“不好看吗？”

“都行，你喜欢就好。晚上加班。”吴岩吃完起身，边走边说。随后传来沉重的关门声和汽车发动的声音。罗弋收拾的身影被关门声震了一下，草草的把餐具放在厨台上，等阿姨来处理。

罗弋昏昏沉沉的在沙发上噩梦一场，梦里一个陌生的男人在他面前指手画脚，自己发不出声音，眼神向旁边的吴岩求救，却只看到吴岩站在那人身后，一脸不耐烦的样子。待到罗弋惊醒时已经是傍晚了，一种劫后余生的窃喜还没尝够，瞬间就被一股窒息感握住心脏。手机在桌上的震动，拉回了罗弋的思绪。

“哥，出来吃个饭吧，我今天不播。”十一语带的温柔说着。

“好，哥请客，我们好好吃。”罗弋沙哑的声音带着一点点激动，他竟然生出一种欢喜，原来自己和这个世界还有别的联系。

“哥，别勉强，改天也可以的……我随你时间。”十一听出罗弋语气的异常，有些担心。

“就今天，六点市中心广场见！”不等十一再说什么，罗弋就果断的挂了电话，上楼洗澡换衣。

“哥，你今天怎么穿这么正式。”黑色套头衫搭着白色羽绒服、下身牛仔裤脚踩黑红配色AJ1的十一突然有点不好意思直视罗弋的脸，只好垂眼盯着罗弋的鞋子看。

罗弋赴约，穿着大衣、高领毛衣、贴身裁剪的裤子和定制的皮鞋，留海抓成三七分，虽然剑眉入鬓，星目灿然，但一身的黑色让罗弋看起来形销骨立，面色苍白，像是刚从一场丧葬上退席的宾客。

“我可是你的头号迷弟，和偶像约饭必须人模狗样啊。”说完推着十一，进了一家的日料店。隔着羽绒服的十一的后背暖暖的，让罗弋的手有了温度。

两人点了餐，聊天的时候，十一感到罗弋今天述说的欲望特别强烈。连珠炮一样，把自己的事业到感情问了个遍。十一当然是乐得回答，只是他心中知道，罗弋的表现是反常的。

“春晖路是哪儿啊？”上寿司的时候，罗弋的手机来了条短信，他拿起来看了看，对着十一问。

“春晖路？啊！是大学城附近，那有一家小情侣最爱去的人气餐厅，特别火爆。”十一倒了一杯清酒放在罗弋面前。

罗弋没有接话，打开了微博搜索着什么。隔了一会儿，突然就把手机放在桌上，用手拿起一块寿司，在上面蘸了一半的芥末，一口送入嘴里，然后低下头，双拳紧握不动。

十一起身要去拿罗弋的手机，却被罗弋按住了，但这是第一次，十一态度强硬，把罗弋的手扒下去。

解开手机的屏幕，画面是一个叫“苏类卿”的微博。第一条就是“谢谢亲爱的”五个大字，和一个男人的背影，定位——春晖路。

十一上划手机，切到短信界面，看到刚才收到的讯息：【成都市交管局】成都交警提示：川A30X66，于2019-1-26在春晖路实施机动车违反规定停放，驾驶人不在现场，妨碍其它车辆、行人通行的违法行为，请三十日内到交警部门……

退出具体页面，又点开了第二条短信——知道你想要，我手腕太细了，带不上。和一张手镯的配图。时间是昨天19点。

“哥，你的Apple ID密码和你的游戏密码一样吗？”十一走到罗弋身边坐下来，抚着他的背问道。

罗弋说不出话，芥末疯狂的冲击着他的情绪，只能点头。感觉十一突然起身，罗弋仍未抬头，只是用手紧紧地拉住十一的衣袖。

“放心吧，哥，我不会插手你的事，你等我，我马上回来。”十一俯身在罗弋耳边温柔的说完，罗弋放开了手让十一走了出去。

半小时后，十一回来了，罗弋的芥末症状也退了。

“哥，这个手机和你的一样，我把你的所有记录都用备份传上去了，除了那两条短信。旧的手机在盒子里，用哪个你自己决定。呐！”十一把新手机和装旧手机的盒子一起递给罗弋，带着淡淡的微笑。

“哥，这就相当于你抽中了我直播间的礼物，别不好意思。”见罗弋不答话，十一直接把东西塞到了罗弋手上。

那一瞬间十一觉得自己很卑鄙。如果是对朋友，其实有更好的安慰方式，但对方是罗弋。曾经吴岩是罗弋的天堂，自己对罗弋的私心只能潜藏于幽暗的地底，但是现在天堂陨落，洒下了希望的种子。两个手机，看似选择权给了罗弋，其实不过是明明白白提醒罗弋这个既存的事实。

“走吧，哥，我没喝酒，开车送你回家。”十一拿起罗弋的外套帮他披上，又冲到罗弋身前去拉开了门，再之后就是为罗弋拉开车门。这些都让罗弋想到了过去吴岩的体贴。

突然罗弋就笑了，在副驾上冲着十一说：“你以后恋爱了也会家里红旗不倒，外面彩旗飘飘吗？”

“怎么可能！我是那种人吗！”等待红绿灯的路口，十一转头看着罗弋闭眼的侧脸，又小声嘟囔了一句，“如果这辈子能有你，我愿意没有下辈子……”罗弋没有反应，不知道是真没听见还是装没听见。

“哥，到啦！”十一下了车，趴在副驾窗外看着罗弋。他从一开始就没有要守着罗弋睡一会儿的意思，十一明白野心需要适时地约束。

“不好意思，我睡着了……”罗弋赶忙拉开车门，和十一道别之后进了家门。

市中心的西北方，吴岩在春晖路那家火爆的餐厅门前排队，身边全是年轻的小情侣，凛冽的寒风也吹不散他们的热情。在他身边的苏类卿活泼充满朝气，尤其是当他收到礼物的时候无论贵重与否都非常开心，像极了热恋时候的罗弋。

而现在三十岁的罗弋让吴岩无聊至极，撒娇不会，情趣没有，除了在家老火慢炖那些不知所谓的羹汤，就是一直亲手帮他熨烫衣服，明明请了佣人，还搞这些婆婆妈妈的事情，实在是枯燥无趣、惹人心烦，难道三十岁的男人就没有别的事情可做了吗？吴岩回过神，看着身前的人充满期待排队的样子，笑着从大衣的内侧口袋掏出了一封信。

吴岩并没有注意到，他为了隐瞒而摘下的戒指，也被带了出去。那枚刻着Leo的戒指顺着大衣掉落，在地面滚动，路灯下耀眼到极致，像是一个人走到了一生的尽头，回光返照，那生命陌路的光芒吸引了一个小男孩，随后被一脚踹入路旁的排水渠。

“给你的。”吴岩用手拍了拍身前的人。

“什么呀？”

“你自己拆开看吧。”

信的内容很短，写信人的情却很深——“无论你在哪里，吹过我的风，都会替我拥抱你。”只是这段话是当年罗弋出差调研的时候亲手写给吴岩的情书，后来被吴岩不知道夹在书橱的哪本书里了，却没料重见天日是这种方式……

吴岩重新誊写这封情书的时候，愧疚或许有过，但是当他看到收信的人脸上由衷的喜悦和眼里迸发出的光彩，那点愧疚也就被喧闹的人群冲散了。

两人进店，热闹的氛围重新点燃了吴岩的激情一般，竟然主动帮对面的人拉开凳子。

“谢谢！”对面的人带着受宠若惊的表情捂着嘴说道。

吴岩只笑，不说话，他眼前的景象和他第一次为罗弋拉开凳子的回忆重叠起来，那时候罗弋只是红着脸，对他说“下次我自己来”。吴岩内心突然有点不满起来，罗弋这种体贴，说好听了是听话懂事，说难听了就是不解风情。现在对面的人给自己带来的感觉是不曾有过的新鲜。

吃完饭，吴岩直接把人送回学校，他并不打算和那个人有进一步的发展，毕竟新鲜感很大一部分来自循序渐进。

家里和往日不同，黑漆漆的，吴岩到了二楼打开卧室的灯，发现了赤身裸体面带潮红躺在床上的罗弋。吴岩觉得今天的罗弋很不一样，眼里都是魅惑，下一刻吴岩的领带就被拽住，整个人也顺势压在罗弋身上，抱着他。

“小野猫。”吴岩笑得暧昧，故意在罗弋耳边说的小声，还吹了一口气。

罗弋翻身骑在了吴岩身上，随后抓住吴岩的阳物缓缓送入自己的身体。被罗弋的主动冲昏头脑的吴岩撑住罗弋的双手，十指紧扣，那昏黄的灯光只照亮了罗弋左手无名指刻LEO的戒指。

随着吴岩的低沉的怒吼，和他身体抽动的加速，罗弋做戏一般仰起头浪叫着，紧闭的双眼终于包不住决堤的眼泪，从两颊滑落……吴岩换房、换车，时至今日终于要换人了。

谎言不会伤人，真相才是快刀。

对戒失去一枚，剩下的那个人，戴在手上的戒指和易拉罐拉环套在手上有什么区别……

爱情是娼妓，对谁都蛊惑，将一切都献与，待你牺牲了大把的青春，它就抛弃你。

罗弋觉得自己也是娼妓，下定决心之后还贪恋吴岩的身体。

 

-待续-


End file.
